


Ride Away

by cruisedirector



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Angst, Canon - TV, Drabble, Episode: s05e12 Comes a Horseman, Loneliness, M/M, Secrets, Wishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-11-19
Updated: 2006-11-19
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cruisedirector/pseuds/cruisedirector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos realizes that he may have miscalculated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ride Away

**Author's Note:**

> For beeej and my other Highlander pimps.

They have time, Methos has been telling himself; it's the one thing that seems a safe assumption with Duncan MacLeod. Even if they don't have forever, they have now, and a long stretch of tomorrows.

"We're through," Duncan tells him, voice quavering. Methos had believed he could wait, for he and Mac are swift enough to evade any blade. Not fair, to lose him to a past as unimaginably distant now as that future when, in the end, there can be only one.

Centuries of loneliness stretch in both directions. He wonders whether someday he might choose oblivion after all.


End file.
